Hulk (2010 Marvel Animated Universe)
Robert Bruce Banner '''more commonly known as '''The Hulk '''but sometimes referred to as '''Greenie is the main protagonist of ''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. ''Originally a mindless, rampaging monster who only cared about causing destruction, eventually he calmed down and sought recluse in his home town, Vista Verde which was the same place he got mutated by the gamma radiation waves and transformed him into the Hulk however he still performs acts of heroism in his hometown, one of the few places where he is accepted. Soon his one and only firend, Rick Jones (known as A-Bomb) tries to begin a webcast to show him as a hero and not a monster. Eventually he was able to create a team of hulks called the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. who defend the world against threats that are too big for other superheroes to handle. Personality Hulk, in the series, differed a lot when he first became mutated. As Bruce Banner, he was represented as being mild-mannered, self-controlled and intelligent. He was passionate towards his scientific advancements in gamma radiation, and showed signs of selflessness even as a human by saving a man's life and in turn causing him to become the monster, The Hulk. As Hulk he was represented by extreme violence, uncontrollable rage and a destrucutve nature. Becuase of these traits, everyone was afraid of him and callously disregarded him as a monster, which he later began to see himself as. Although it took years, Hulk was finally able to calm down with the help of his closest friend, Rick Jones. Hulk became much more calm, level-headed, rational and patient, he was able to lose his lucidness and able to speak in full sentences and greatly resembled Bruce Banner however he still retained the same apocalyptic rage should he reach the end of his line or his friends or family be in danger. Though he was a much better person than before he was self-loathing because of the destruction he reaped in his monster form. A negative quality besides this was that he can be a hypocrite, though he agreed to create a web show to reveal to the world that he wasn't a monster and shouldn't be judged by his appearance when meeting Deathlok, a cyborg who came from the future to secure humanity's future he instantly judged him for his appearance and ruthlessness in trying to kill the Skrull however it turns out that Deathlok was as heroic as they come and later apologised for misjudging him. Hulk showed a calculated and intelligent side, although he realised that Skaar was a double agent for the Leader he decided to keep him in as he would bring his master to them. Though he can appear cold and reclusive this is more of a defence mechanism so that the people around him won't get hurt, he generally cares about his teammates to the point where he considers them his family and would do anything to protect them or lose his rage when they were in danger. Category:Self Hating Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Suicidal Heroes Category:Paragon Category:Determinators Category:Paranoid Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Partners in Training Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Male Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:Mutated Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Time-Travellers Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Mental Illness Category:Super Hero Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Wise Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Pure of heart Category:Brutes Category:Protectors Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Genius Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:From Zero to Hero Category:False Antagonist Category:Neutral Good Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Avengers Members Category:Hulk Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Spiderman Characters Category:Immortals